Serve
by helpathehacker
Summary: Shinji gets mixed up with mercinaries and is confused by a new student named Kaoru. Rated M for language and lemon in later chapters.
1. Death comes to those who steal

AN: I am doing a massive edit, I am reviveing my story, it is important that you read it, it changes the mode and how events are protrayed. It is important.

Updated: Code Green

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinji or friends or any one else expect for some of my characters. So don't sue me because I honestly don't have any money to give right now.

Now if there isn't anything else lets get started

Loves and kisses

-Helpa

Ch1: Death comes to those who steal.

A high-pitched alarm sounds as a speaker with a woman's voice shouts orders that can't be heard above the clanking of boots and the alarm. People in black are rushing around, some with papers, some with objects, some with even guns. The scene shifts to 20 levels down were 5 people in black suites are striping down to there boxers and the starting to put on pants in which the pants are black but look military grade due to the pants being heavy duty and being coated on the outside and inside with armor. They zipped up the pants and locked all three locks at the top of the pants where the button should be. They then put a belt on which it is completely made of black metal. They then lock the belt into each piece of loop on the pants then they lock into the other end of the belt, after that the belt then is locked into the locks on the pants. They then put a shirt on which is military grade as well and then tucked there shirts under there pants and fastened locks to the pants and then pressed a button on there belt which tighter the belt and made it imposable for anyone to take it off without unlocking the locks. They then put on an armor vest with the words on the front and back saying SERVE. (Note: serve not nerv I know what I am talking about) Then after that, they put on a gas mask and a helmet and after they were done with putting that equipment on they start to put on boots in which they look like they have mettle tops to them. In which it looks as if there are mettle plates and rods and bolts coming in and out of the boot at various places. They then pressed a small rod into their boots and turned it clockwise and it clicked and all the metal clicked into place as if locking it onto the foot. The metal then began to disappear and soon there was no sign of metal on the now plain looking black boot. They moved to a door and grabbed some gloves and quickly put them on as the door opened. In the other room there were guns hung up on rods and racks. Each one of the five grabbed the five guns that were hung up on some rods. There was a golden metal plate with black words on them and it said: Z-10 Target. They started picking up other guns as well and the names they had under the plates were: AZ-Auto – machine gun, AS Spade – shout-gun, Keltz – Assault Rifle, and last but not least a fold up sniper rifle which has serve original carved into it. Surprising as it sounds it only took a minute and a half for them to get suited and gunned up. Another door opened and they went inside and the door shut and the small room started to elevate due to the fact that the room was an elevator. The door then binged and slid open to show a small room with two seats on one wall and two on the other and one on the wall across from the elevator. Each one of the men and one lady set down in the one of the seats. The elevator doors slide shut and the lights in the room began to dim. A mans voice said, "I hate this part." Then the humming stopped and a suction noise began and you could hear an shhhhh and then a slump and there in slots above the room there were five big black steel balls. The black steel balls then slid down a rack threw different rooms in till it entered a huge hanger and rolled into a helicopter that was already running. The rack was then retracted and the hole in the helicopter closed. There were two people piloting the jet-black helicopter. On the side of the helicopter in big white words is serve. Now there are five people approaching the helicopter four are in the black uniform described earlier but the fifth in the middle of the group was wearing a brown cloak or at least that was what it looked like from the distance that the outlook is from. They all loaded up and the big sliding door slide shut and the helicopter lifted off the hanger and then began to fade into many different pieces and soon it was gone.

Mean while into Shinji's life

Shinji is walking toward the bank thinking about how he was doing something again that he completely hated doing. He wasn't in the best of moods because of the "stuff" he had to do as Asuka so lovingly put it.

'_Damn it, I am always just Asuka's bitch doing everything she and Misato wants me to do I just jump and do it. I need to show a little more self-respect but I don't know if that is the right thing to do. Now, of all things, they started making me work there money and go to the bank to do all the paperwork for their lazy assess. Soon I will be doing both of there jobs for them. Sometimes I just wish I was dead, but... no I can't think about that now I must go on but that time... that one time I did, well... It didn't work out to say the least. NERV came in and I had to bribe all the agents just to say I had an "accident" so that I wouldn't be locked up. Don't get me wrong I don't think that Misato would do it but I wouldn't put it past my father. So here I am the only time that section 2 isn't on my ass and I am going the bank, funny isn't it, well I am not laughing.' _

Shinji sighs not realizing that something is wrong, he is so lost in thought that he does not notice that there is no one around. Not that he ever cared anyway but it was rush hour. Shinji could hear sirens in the background as he entered the front door. He walked up still lost in thought when a man put a gun right on his head. "If you move you die." Was the mans words. Shinji slowly turned around to see his attacker. A man in white jump suite, 'Odd' Shinji thought but not the time to question attackers they were all the same, out to hurt you.

The man then looks into his eyes, a cold stare in his face and begins, "Who are you? Are you the police? Are you SWAT? Are you the army?"

"N…no I am Shinji just a civilian," Shinji stuttered.

"The same Shinji who pilots the EVA," asked the same man.

"Y…yes," Shinji replied shocked with fear.

A man in white suite with a white ski mask on walked up to him and took the papers out of his hands and threw them on the floor and spun Shinji around and tied his hands with rope and then leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Welcome to our little party."

Shinji who was scared out of his mind just nodded and let the man lead him into the main lobby.

Another man in a white suite came up and said, "Damn it Bob, we can't have him, NERV will be all over our assess and we will never be able to escape." The man named Bob looked at the other man and then said, "Bob he is a good barging tool and we will be able to get out of here. Finish setting up our little HQ in the vault and put the hostages in front of it." The other man named Bob nodded and started shouting orders into his radio.

They started to lead Shinji to the vault when they herd sirens and the low num of a chopper. They looked out the front to see 12 squad cars surround the building and 4 helicopters coming to them about half a mile away. The helicopters then arrived and they went to the buildings in front and the back and the sides of the bank. A whole in the jet-black helicopters opened up and five black balls fell from them on the buildings the one ball stayed on the top of the roof while all the others rolled into the buildings. They then switched buildings by going to the next one to there left as if to box in the bank and then they dropped the five balls again and again the one ball stayed and the others went into the buildings. A fifth helicopter had now arrived all of the helicopters had the SERVE name written on the side of them but this one had a shield with four sections one containing a sword, another a heart, another a planet, and last was a symbol indescribable by words. The fifth helicopter landed while all the others just circled around the bank. The helicopter landed right in front of the bank and five people got out. Four were dressed serve uniforms while one was dressed in a black cloak that had his face hidden. He had boots on different from the work boots of serve and he had black gloves on. He had gun holsters on both sides and in each holster a sliver looking high polished wooden trim gun was resting waiting to be fired. The helicopter then lifted up and hovered over the roof of the bank and two wires dropped down from the helicopter one from each side. Four serve agents slid down and then two ladies in a brown cloak and after that a woman in a navy blue uniform that was skin tight and had the serve logo in the upper left part (were there heart is) of the shirt and one the other rope came down a chick in complete Goth.

The black-coated figure then began to shout orders into a radio as serve agents got into position to storm the building. The black balls then split in half and opened up and the fell into two parts and serve agents came forth from the smoke. "Breach! Breach! Breach," yelled the radio as serve agents stormed the building in the blinding light of smoke, flash, real, and compression grenades went off. Bullets started firing as serve members shot any one who was in a white suite and all Shinji could do was stand there awe stuck as bullets whizzed passed him.

"Kid it might me good idea to get down," said a voice. Shinji spun around to see a black-coated person holding a gun. Shinji nodded and then ducked down just as a bullet went by where is head was at. The black coated figure went right into the nest of the robbers and his gun went off before he disappeared in a thick cloud of gun smoke.

Then a huge mass of people in Serve outfits went into where the coated figure was and then coated figure came out. Machine guns and Assault rifles could be here going off as serve was now breaching their HQ. The black-coated person picked up his radio and said, "Shoot to kill, no love, shoot to kill, no survivors." Shinji was shocked and apparently the black-coated dude could see it as he quickly said, "I am talking about the bad guys of course." Shinji nodded knowing he would me spared was contempt enough.

The two ladies with the brown cloaks had suite cases in there hands looked like identical twins. The both had blond hair, blue eyes, size of ears, nose, everything was the same expect for there gun choices. They quickly opened their gun cases up and started to put together their sniper rifles, which were different. They quickly aimed down and began to pick off any one who was in a white suite. The gun battle insured for a couple of minutes until all of the robbers were killed and the people were safe outside. The black-coated figure went outside and took a couple of deep breathes then walked up to the owner of the bank who looked completely pleased as he handed him a briefcase filled with money. The black-coated dude twirled his fingers in the air and everyone returned to there original departure points as the helicopters started loading them up again. The black coated figure then pushed his way through a sea of yellow tape and police officers to where the front gate was and began to wait.

He then went outside wear the police force was all but awestruck and waved at Shinji and said, "See you around." Shinji nodded but thought that this would never happen. How would he know as he was in shock and the stranger was leaving in a helicopter that he would be dead wrong?

So how did you like the first chapter?

I am not messing with the chapter names because every time I do I mess my story up.

Review and Flame if you wish it doesn't matter with me.

Umm give me some ideas on how we can twist and turn little Shinji until he snaps and needs someone to help him out. Note: Kaoru is alive here he still is a angel.

Till next time.

Love and kisses

-Helpa


	2. Death comes to those who kill

Sorry it took so long

Uh… disclaimer don't own blah… blah… you know the drill

Srry for the alert guys here is the real new chapter.

Everything seems to be in order

Love the reviews guys but from now on I will need at least three to go on to a new chapter.

Love and Kisses

-helpa

Chapter 2: Death comes to those who kill

In a deep dark cave there is a Middle Eastern man patrolling the upper part where there is light but very little. He squinted a little when the first small beam of light hit his eye. It had been nearly four moths since he had seen the real sun. He had his AK-47 in hand just in case but the Americans have never explored this cave and he hoped they never will. You see in this hide out there was no other exit other then the one he was patrolling near today. This base was completely made for defense, it had volts and steel doors with enough ammo and weapons and food to last at least 3 years if a battle was to erupt. There were only two other guards with him at the time to keep suspicion low if a heat sensor jet was to fly by. (Like they would see them but think they were just looking around the cave.) Sweat dripped off his head not form the heat but from the nervousness that came from being the first line if intruders come. He went to step forward but his foot was caught by a wire. He picked the wire up and it lifted up more wire out of the sand he continued to do so until he picked up a block with a wire. It was a big block, about four times the size of a brick. He looked at the front of the block and it read C-8. (Made it up) His eyes widen and he jumped up and looked at the entrance of the cave just as the explosions began to ring. It started at the beginning of the cave and worked its way back until it covered the guards in a fiery blaze. It went on past the guards and went past steel doors, which were wide open, and it consumed many of guards and finally stopped right in front of a building.

Several guards came out and started screaming with there guns raised and each were took down by one bullet for each of them. The guns that the bullets were coming from were sniper rifles held by the two blonds. After the guards stopped coming out a black coated figure nodded at the ladies and they retreated. As they retreated 30 serve agents came up and took positions in front of the building.

"READY, AIM, FIRE," Shouted the black coated figure a little too loudly!

And the gunman fired the rounds in a magnificent display of firepower as over 1000 bullets flied into the building and this show only lasted 30 seconds but when it was done it was beautiful. Holes were littered all over the building and class rested on the ground.

"1st unit retreat and 2nd unit replace," ordered the black-coated figure.

The thirty agents who empty there guns in the building ran back toward the entrance of the cave and started to reload there guns. Thirty more agents ran down past the thirty agents who were retreating.

"Quad-triple-f-double-s formation," ordered the black-coated figure.

The agents ran toward the building with there guns held up toward the building. Thirteen stopped at the front of the building and the others ran around the sides. Two agents stopped on each side of the building and the other thirteen stopped in the back.

The black-coated figure picked up his radio and said, "We will have ten come in the front and ten come in the back. The team in font will be led by me and the team in the back will be lead by the Lt."

A very tan woman stepped out of the shadows of the cave. She was very tan and she had a navy-blue skin-tight jumpsuit. She had silver hair that was very frizzy and was not held back in any way. Her gray eyes showed unspoken wisdom and face favored that of an Amazon. She had nails that extended a little past her fingers and they were painted sliver. Her feet where held by navy-blue high heels, which was unusual for an army type of lady. On her side was holster that carried a black handgun and on her back was a huge holster that carried a shotgun. She smiled and ran down to the house and picked out ten people and they lined up ready to storm the building. The black-coated figure went down and picked out ten people as well and the lined up ready to storm the building.

Back in Tokyo 3 

Shinji arrived at school just like any normal day, early just like any normal day, in the same seat just like any normal day, same time just like any normal day, sat there while the class filled up just like any normal day. So why was it not going to be just a normal day? Because in the world of everything nothing can't just leave Shinji alone. The teacher came in with a big bright smile on his face.

'_What is he smiling about? There isn't anything to smile about,' _Shinji thought to himself.

The teacher turned on the TV and told everyone to sit down and shut-up or else. Every one obeyed because most of the time he wasn't like that.

A man appeared on TV and said, "I am Jet Brown with International Fox Live as we have breaking coverage on the arrest of Osma Bin-Laudin (Don't know how it is spelled nether do I care). The man was found in a cave my some mercenaries who refuse to give there name but there spokes-woman agrees that they are allied with America. The mercenaries' received a healthy reward of 6.8 billon US dollars and other bounties are coming in from across the world. The sum so far is up to 15 billion dollars as America's war is finally ending."

Shinji swore the in the background he saw a black-coated figure but he just dismissed it and started reading a book that he just got out. He was so far into the book that he didn't even notice Asuka staring at him with lustful eyes.

"Also today we have two new students in class," the teacher spoke turning a few heads.

"First please meet Kaoru he moved her after… well… uh… anyway here he is," the teacher said after trying to get his words straight.

"Hi," the boy named Kaoru responded.

The class said hi back and Shinji took a quick look over his body. He and short blue hair with ruby red eyes and his face was perfect. He had a dreamy look on his face and had school uniform on. Shinji blushed real quick and returned to his book to hide his face. Kaoru must have seen him because he let out a silent chuckle. He took the seat right in front of Shinji.

"Our next new student named Scarlet moved here after…sigh I have got to stop doing this…well she's here anyway," the teacher stuttered again.

"Oh it's okay you don't have to make anything up," said a girl in the doorway.

She had on male style uniform which was weird but Shinji learned never to question, because it lead to trouble. She had long blonde hair that went slightly below her shoulders and she had light blue eyes that looked like they could pierce an EVA. Her face had a soft and gentle tent to it but another at the same time which seemed like she could take down an elephant single handedly.

"The truth is that all my family and friends were killed and I am next on the list of group of assigns. So me being even with you is a danger to your health," she smiled as she said it.

Some of the students just rolled there eyes and looked away but not Kaoru. He raised his hand and asked, "Why did they kill your family and try to kill you and how come you're not dead, Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru that is not a good question to ask Scarlet on her first da-," the teacher was saying but was interrupted by Scarlet.

"I don't mind really, the reason why they killed my family and tried to kill me was that my family was that of a opposing clan of modern shamans. (The class really rolled their eyes then) The reason why they didn't kill me is that I Stopped them before they could and killed every single one of them," Scarlet said as she picked a petal for every word she said after "they could and."

A silence washed over as eyes opened and Scarlet's face remained the same.

"OH, YEAH PROVE YOU'RE SO TOUGH," Shouted a black haired boy at the back.

That was Yoko; no one ever messed with Yoko due to he was the strongest in the school. Scarlet nodded her head and went up to the now standing 7 feet tall Yoko and she took out her pinky finger and took off the nail that was on it and quickly as if no movement was needed she punched that pinky finger into his throat and he started choking and gagging.

She kneeled down and lifted up his head and said, "Don't try my patience"

So how did you like the second chapter?

Think I should continue on or quite now?

I need at least 3 reviews to go on with a new chapter

One review per a reader per a chapter

I had some good reviews and I thank you guys for reviewing gives them cookie and pats on head.

For that they will now know more about the next chapters before they come out.

Be nice and review and I will give you rewards to.

Love and Kisses

-helpa


	3. Death comes to those who scheam

Death comes to those who scheme!

A black-coated stands in a middle of a room in which the floor is covered with at least fifty guards. There blood was dripping out of their lifeless blood. All the guards except for one had their guns in their holster. Almost all the guards were Korean. The black-coated looked around at the mess and shook his head.

"Opps," managed to escape his mouth as he wiped his sword with a cloth and put it back into the sword holster, which rested at his side. He then threw down the cloth, that he had in his hand, onto the ground.

He then walked into the next room, which must have been the control room because of all the wires and computers that where in the room. It was a fairly big room that would hold several blocks of streets and was two stories tall, one being the base floor and the second being a railing that surrounded the base floor on the edges. He went straight to the middle of the room where there was a massive computer and vault. The vault was open since it only closed during a lock-down. He started to type on the computer and opened up a screen that contained the copied version of their nuclear missiles. The only other copy was a hard copy that was held in a container below the computer. Not a single person besides the engineer had seen the plans and that said engineer was pushing daisies right now. He smiled as got the plans and burned them on a CD he put in. He then took out said CD and put in a case and put it into his pocket. He then took out another CD and put it into the computer and pressed enter and watched the whole system crash. He then ripped the CD holder door off of its holder and took the CD out of the now unresponsive computer and put it back into its case.

He then opened a door that was right below the computer and took out the hard copy of the plans. He took a video camera out and turned it on and showed the camera each of the pages of the hard copy of the missile plans and then put the plans together in a huge paper ball and set it on the ground, all in view of the camera. He then snaps his fingers and the paper goes up in flame and burns till there is nothing left.

Suddenly an alarm sounds and guards rush in by the hundreds. They were all on the second floor railing, which surrounded the first floor base level. After it is all said and done there is at least two thousand guards. The black-coated figure sighed and took out his sword and unlocked a lock on one of his gun holster. He then looked up and must have realized something as he quickly put his sword away. He then reached both of his hands to his sides and took out two daggers form these holders on his side that where right below his gun holster. He had twelve in total, including the two he just took out.

He then began to charge forward and bullets started to escape the guns of the opposing guards. With swiftness and grace with him he slid around each of the bullets, not letting them touch him but only escaping by a small margin. He then jumped up to the second floor railing and began to attack the guards by slicing their throats and other major vein locations. He continued to attack by throwing his daggers and fighting towards the people he hit and picking the daggers out of the lifeless bodies and continuing to fight. He done this a many of times, as he continued this in the middle of night and part of the mourning in till the walls were covered with blood and his daggers was covered with blood and he was panting from the mess he made. If you saw his face you would see a smile creep up on it.

It had been along time since he had gone on a complete killing spree with no one to stop him. He walked out of there not only clean as a whistle but uninjured as well. He had whipped his blades off and put them back.

Back in Tokyo 3

"_Same day, same hated life, same school, same smiling teacher," _Shinji thought as he sighed.

The teacher told every one to sit down and shut up again. Yes again he was was rude, normally he was just a silent middle-aged man who did nothing more then what he had to do. As he turned on the T.V. again and there again was the same reporter.

"I am Jet Brown with International Fox Live and I am reporting live form North Korea where it is being reported that Korea is no longer a threat to anyone as there nuclear technology was stolen and destroyed as we see in this video. (Playing the burning part of the video) It is also reported that over two thousand officers in the army was killed trying to protect it form the same mercenary group that arrested Bin Laden. The same spokeswoman who still is nameless says that this is proof of them allying with the UN. I am Jet Brown reporting out," said the reporter who was cut off when his report was over.

Shinji awestruck that the black-coated figure just stopped a war before it happened. Because by stopping the Koreans form having the missile they could not invade Japan.

Kaoru turned around and looked at Shinji and said, "My name is Kaoru, I hear yours is Shinji.

Shinji nodded

"What do you think of the mercenaries," Kaoru asked after some time passed.

"They are brilliant at what they do, I have to admit," said Shinji. "They did save me and all, but killing and stealing for money is wrong," he added.

Kaoru looked surprised and asked, "You met the mercenaries?"

Shinji nodded and said, "They saved me at a bank heist."

Kaoru smiled and nodded and added, "Cool!"

Shinji was surprised at how easily he could talk to Kaoru. What Shinji didn't see was the calm smile that was on Kaoru's face and the evil look that was now in Auska's eyes. (Couldn't blame her you would be mad if someone was trying to steal your obsession)

Kaoru then said, "Did you ever think that they did it for the good of the world? They were all evil people that he done in."

Shinji nodded but said, "It is still wrong, no one should die just because they made a simple mistake, everyone should have a second chance."

Kaoru smiled at how noble he found Shinji to be, he may still be just human but he had a heart of gold. Kaoru found himself wanting to test Shinji's abilities even more, but it would have to wait till after class, he was thinking that he might enlist the certain help of a certain blonde shaman.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you here?" asked Shinji.

Always nice and polite, Kaoru wondered what made this human different then the rest. Kaoru smiled softly and then looked Shinji in the eye and told them the truth of the body he had inhabited. You see Kaoru did not know he was an angel until recently when a certain black-coated mercenary and a blonde shaman restored his memory.

"My parents were drugies and in a blind fit of rage I killed them one day," Kaoru said slowly, he thought he could say it like it was nothing but his human emotions and feelings still hung on to him, when he said it, it seemed like it murdered him.

Shinji eyes opened in shock, he felt sick on his stomach, to think he could trust someone like Kaoru. He trusted his interwishing (sorry make dew people I am really busy right now) and he it turned out wrong again. Kaoru noticed his change in emotion and not wishing to hurt the boy he continued.

"B-but I wouldn't have done that if they didn't force LSD in me," Kaoru said, Shinji's eyes widening again. 'So it wasn't entirely his fault,' Shinji thought.

"Boo-wahh, all my parents are dead and I am mister tough guy cuz I killed them but it was the LSD." Auska mocked. Kaoru looked sourly at Auska giving her the glare of death eyes and she does the same thing right back. Then Scarlet walked up behind Auska Picking her up out of her desk, kicking and screaming no less and set her in the seat in the far back. Scarlet gave Auska the most chilling glare that Shinji has ever seen; it even rivaled that of his fathers.

"If you wish to live threw this school year then I suggest you set here for the rest of the school year," Scarlet said. Auska started to object but Scarlet then put here grip around her throat squeezing it to the point of were Auska couldn't talk but only breath small gasps.

Shinji cried out, "Hey don't do that to Auska." Scarlet looked surprised but dropped Auska and went up to Shinji and leaned over to wear only her Shinji and Kaoru could hear and whispered, "That's not what you think about normally every waking second."

Shinji POV

After that the day went smoothly Scarlet and Kaoru set with me and ate lunch. I think how much they goof around with each other they are getting together or something. Classes and then the walk home I took a shortcut down an ally way and there in the middle of the ally way to my surprise was a black hooded figure. In his hands there was Toji on one side and Kaoru on the other.

"Who are you are you the same person I meet at the bank," I yelled. It shook its head and then looked at me and said, "Here is the rule of the game, you have lost two objects and you may only get one back, which will it be." Shinji stared dumfounded.

He thought for a second and then looked at the figure and said, "Booth." The figure laughed and said, "Boy did you not hear me I said you can…" but was cut off with Shinji saying, "But you didn't say we couldn't negotiate did you?" The figure then stood there for a second and then said, "I am lessening"

"Is it money you want I got plenty of it," Shinji said. The figure laughed and then darkly said, "No I like to have fun, I will probably torcher them and then kill them very slowly." He then made a small laughing noise and Shinji gulped. The figure said, "I will tell you what, sense I will only go home with one anyway why don't you give up yourself and then I will let your two friends go, if I kill you with all your fame I will become famous as the Angel Killer's Slayer. Muhahaha." Shinji thought for a second and then he said. ""

Find out next chapter! If you havn't noticed the merc goes around in the beginning doing jobs okay people.

No Flammie more likie

Oh and I havn't decided to make it yaoi or not, why not both, that is why the make the review button people. I don't really like Auska but what the hay.

Helpa


	4. AN

To everyone I will update soon this is just to tell everyone that I am doing a massive edit on this and I am making a 1000 times better you must reread it to get the feel of it. So what I am doing is explaining if a chapter has Code Green on its update list then It has been updated, if not then It hasn't that way sense you know what to read and what not to read. As of right now I have only finished with ch 1 I am sorry for wasting your time. I will crank out another chapter as soon as the old ones are fixed thank you:)


End file.
